leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Urgot/rozwój
Stara - wersja II Istnieją wojownicy, którzy stają się sławni ze względu na swoją siłę, przebiegłość lub mistrzostwo we władaniu bronią. Innych po prostu śmierć się nie ima. Urgot, niegdyś wielki wojownik z , jest doskonałym przykładem tej drugiej sytuacji. Ochoczo atakujący oddziały wroga, siał spustoszenie w ich szeregach, często odnosząc straszliwe obrażenia. Gdy jego ciało nie było w stanie znieść dalszego zużycia, okaleczony Urgot został mianowany Najwyższym Katem Noxusu. Do tego czasu jego ręce były całkowicie zniszczone i ledwo mógł chodzić. Podobne do kos przeszczepy zostały przymocowane do jego okaleczonych kończyn, aby mógł wykonywać swoją krwawą profesję. Życie Urgota dobiegło końca w momencie, który mógł okazać się jego godziną chwały. Ze względu na swoje wojskowe pochodzenie, często wyruszał z oddziałami na obce terytoria, w celu przeprowadzenia sądu. Po wpadnięciu w zasadzkę , Książę , trafił w ręce oddziałów Urgota. Zbyt daleko od Noxus, aby ryzykować transport więźnia w celu uzyskania okupu, Urgot przygotował się do wykonania egzekucji. W ostatniej chwili na miejsce dotarła Nieustraszona Gwardia, prowadzona przez , i Urgot został przepołowiony przez gorliwego wojownika, który przybył na ratunek swojemu księciu. W uznaniu za zasługi szczątki kata zostały przekazane Ponurej Akademii w celu ożywienia. Jednakże jego ciało, wyeksploatowane za życia do samych granic możliwości znajdowało się w okrutnym stanie, sprawiając trudności sztuce nekromancji. Profesor Stanwick Pididly, największy naukowiec , zaproponował rozwiązanie. W jego laboratoriach przygotowano nowe, koszmarne ciało dla Urgota. Teraz, jako napędzana nekromancką energią pół maszyna, pół człowiek, Urgot szuka człowieka, który zakończył jego żywot. Stara - wersja I Istnieją wojownicy, którzy stają się sławni ze względu na swoją siłę, przebiegłość lub mistrzostwo we władaniu bronią. Innych po prostu śmierć się nie ima. Urgot, niegdyś wielki wojownik z , jest doskonałym przykładem tej drugiej sytuacji. Ochoczo atakujący oddziały wroga, siał spustoszenie w ich szeregach, często odnosząc straszliwe obrażenia. Gdy jego ciało nie było w stanie znieść dalszego zużycia, okaleczony Urgot został mianowany Najwyższym Katem Noxusu. Jego ręce były zrujnowane i mógł ledwo chodzić. Podobne do kos przeszczepy zostały przymocowane do jego okaleczonych kończyn, aby mógł wykonywać swoją krwawą profesję. Życie Urgota dobiegło końca w momencie, który mógł okazać się jego godziną chwały. Ze względu na swoje wojskowe pochodzenie, często wyruszał z oddziałami na obce terytoria, w celu wydawania Osądów. wpadł w zasadzkę, i tym samym, w ręce oddziałów Urgota. Zbyt daleko od Noxus, aby ryzykować transport więźnia w celu uzyskania okupu, Urgot przygotował się do wykonania egzekucji. W ostatniej chwili Nieustraszona Gwardia, prowadzona przez , dotarła na miejsce i Urgot został przepołowiony przez gorliwego wojownika, który przybył na ratunek swojemu księciu. W uznaniu za swoje zasługi, szczątki kata zostały przekazane Ponurej Akademii, w celach reanimacji. Jednakże życie pełne nierozwagi, pozostawiło jego ciało w okrutnym stanie, sprawiając trudności sztuce nekromancji. Profesor Stanwick Pididly, największy naukowiec , zaproponował rozwiązanie. W jego laboratoriach przygotowano nowe, koszmarne ciało dla Urgota. Będąc półmaszyną, półczłowiekiem, Urgot przybył do League of Legends w poszukiwaniu człowieka, który zakończył jego żywot, napędzany nekromancką energią, płynącą przez jego metalowe żyły. Rozwój Ujawnienie przeróbki center|600px Jako były Kat Urgot myślał, że wie, czym jest prawdziwa siła. Został jednak zdradzony przez i spętany łańcuchami, w wyniku czego trafił do kopalni jako niewolnik. Tam odkrył nowy rodzaj siły: ból. Rozkoszuje się chaosem cierpienia, wiedząc, że to właśnie czyni go silnym. Teraz — gdy jego ciało zostało wzmocnione maszynowo — wie, że w Noxusie nigdy nie będzie rządzić siła, dopóki ktokolwiek w nim rządzi. Pragnie wyeliminować przywódców Zaun i ogłosić wszystkim, którzy ocaleją: nie ma rządzących, są jedynie ocaleni.Ujawnienie bohatera: Urgot, Motor Agonii Umiejętności *''UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ BIERNA: '' **''Zaatakowanie w stronę, w którą skierowana jest jedna z nóg Urgota, powoduje, że wystrzeliwuje ona płomienie, zadając wrogom obrażenia fizyczne na obszarze w kształcie stożka. Następnie dana noga musi się odnowić. Kolejne trafienia w ciągu kilku kolejnych sekund zadają mniejsze obrażenia.'' *''Q: '' **''Wystrzeliwuje ładunek wybuchowy w wybrane miejsce, zadając obrażenia pobliskim wrogom i spowalniając ich.'' **''Trafieni wrodzy bohaterowie zostają namierzeni.'' *''W: '' **''Urgot osłania się tarczą i rozpoczyna błyskawiczny ostrzał najbliższego wroga, priorytetowo traktując wrogów, na których jest namierzony i aktywując Wtórny Ogień przy każdej możliwej okazji. Podczas strzelania Urgot porusza się wolniej, ale zyskuje odporność na spowolnienia.'' **''W tym czasie Urgot może przenikać przez jednostki niebędące bohaterami i nie może atakować za pomocą podstawowych ataków.'' *''E: '' **''Urgot szarżuje w wybranym kierunku. Jeżeli wpadnie na wrogiego bohatera, zatrzyma się, pochwyci go i przerzuci za siebie, zadając obrażenia i namierzając go.'' **''Jednostki niebędące bohaterami, stratowane przez Urgota w trakcie szarży, otrzymują takie same obrażenia i zostają odrzucone na bok.'' *''R: '' **''Urgot wystrzeliwuje hextechowe wiertło, które przebija pierwszego trafionego wrogiego bohatera, namierzając go, zadając obrażenia fizyczne i spowalniając.'' **''Gdy cel jest przebity, a jego zdrowie spadnie poniżej określonego poziomu, Urgot może ponownie użyć Strachu ponad Śmierć, aby przygwoździć cel, powoli przyciągnąć go do siebie, i wreszcie — kiedy cel do niego dotrze — wykończyć go. Po ponownym użyciu umiejętności Urgota ani jego ofiary nie można obrać za cel, a efekt może być przerwany wyłącznie przez zabicie Urgota.'' **''Jeżeli Urgotowi uda się wykończyć cel, przerazi wszystkich pobliskich wrogów.'' Gra jako Urgot Urgot jest czystą siłą zniszczenia — niepowstrzymanym molochem, który rozstrzeliwuje, przyciąga i mieli przeciwników. Jego siła jest wyraźnie widoczna i przeciwnicy nigdy nie powinni go ignorować. Zawsze możliwa jest też ucieczka. Urgot chce stawiać czoła swoim wrogom w bezpośredniej walce. Jego umieszczone w kolanach działa sieją prawdziwe zniszczenie, gdy uda mu się podejść blisko i uruchomić wszystkie. Znajdź słabe punkty swoich wrogów — lub stwórz je — a następnie owiń ich łańcuchami i wykończ. Zignoruj zwinnych, ulotnych wrogów — są słabi i wolą uciekać niż walczyć. Co innego, gdy ktoś zdecyduje się stawić ci czoła. Właśnie wtedy możesz pokazać prawdziwą siłę. }} Porady *''Dystansowe podstawowe ataki Urgota oraz Wtórny Ogień umożliwiają mu skuteczne nękanie walczących w zwarciu górnych, ale mają długi czas odnowienia we wczesnej fazie gry. Jako że nie ma żadnej zdolności do utrzymywania się w alei, nękanie jest jego jedynym sposobem na wygrywanie wojen na wyniszczenie.'' *''Nogi Urgota nie obracają się, gdy skręca, więc będziecie musieli odpowiednio manewrować wokół przeciwników, aby jak najlepiej wykorzystać Wtórny Ogień. Pogarda pomaga wykorzystać Urgotowi tylne nogi i zadawać maksymalne obrażenia, podczas gdy Czystka pozwala mu skorzystać z umiejętności biernej wiele razy w krótkim czasie (ale spowalnia go). Ustawiaj się odpowiednio, aby zrobić użytek z wszystkich sześciu nóg.'' *''Strach ponad Śmierć może zostać użyty do zainicjowania walki drużynowej, ale najlepiej sprawdza się w wykańczaniu rannych wrogów. Zwinne cele, które w innej sytuacji mogłyby uciec z niskim poziomem zdrowia, nie zdołają uciec przed jego maszynką do mięsa, gdy zostaną przebite!'' }} Spojrzenie na bohatera W ciągu kilku ostatnich lat osiągnął nowe wyżyny boskości, stała się urocza, a jeszcze bardziej wilczy. W międzyczasie jeden z najczęściej pojawiających się w memach ludzi z League krył się w cieniach, obserwując i czekając na stole operacyjnym, aż nadejdzie jego czas. Właśnie tam został wyposażony w 50% więcej nóg, 5/7 więcej głębi i niezawodności oraz 100% więcej strzelających kolan.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Urgot, Postrach z Zaun Urgot był gotowy, by zejść ze stołu. Ewolucja superłotra Dawną tożsamość Urgota definiowała jego brzydota. Był groteskowym gościem z League i zapewne był z tego dumny. Ale to nie wystarczało, by uczynić z niego przekonującego bohatera. Urgot musiał być bardziej... ludzki. — Od początku staraliśmy się zrozumieć, dlaczego Urgot robił to, co robił — mówi autor fabuły, '''David „Interlocutioner” Slagle'. — To pozwoliło mu pozostać żywą osobą, a nie tylko zabójczą maszyną.'' [[Plik:Urgot VU concept 02.jpg|center|600px|thumb|''Wytworna marynarka Urgota z wczesnych grafik koncepcyjnych pomogła deweloperom myśleć o nim jak o kimś więcej niż tylko potworze.]] ''Nowy Urgot był kiedyś oprawcą, który wierzył, że o tym, kto ma rządzić, powinna decydować siła — osobiście realizował tę ideę, odrąbując ludziom głowy. Ale pewnego dnia wysłał Urgota do na misję, która była w rzeczywistości pułapką. Zdradzony i pokonany Urgot został zaciągnięty w głębiny chemtechowych kopalń. To w tym upiornym więzieniu stał się świadkiem nieustannej walki o przetrwanie i usłyszał niesamowite opowieści o zauńskiej technologii. Dla Urgota to miejsce było prawdziwym testem siły. — On uważa, że Zaun jest wszystkim, czym głosił się Noxus, natomiast faktyczny Noxus to nic poza polityką — mówi Interlocutioner. W Zaun przetrwają tylko godni, a Urgot wierzy, że jest godny nie tylko przetrwać, ale także rozwijać się. A gdy ktoś, kto jest gotowy zrobić wszystko dla siły, nagle uzyskuje dostęp do ulepszeń ciała, dalsze decyzje poddają się prostej logice: Czy to strzelające kolano jest silniejsze od mojego normalnego kolana? Tak? Okej, wymieńcie je. Moc Urgota rosła z każdym ulepszeniem i wkrótce przejął on kontrolę nad więzieniem oraz otworzył je na oścież. [[Plik:Urgot VU concept 03.jpg|center|600px|thumb|''Niektóre z wczesnych grafik Urgota były trochę dziwaczniejsze. Chcieliśmy się przekonać, czy powinien być bardziej „osobliwy” niż „groteskowy i straszny”.]] ''Oswobodzony Urgot postanowił wyeliminować wszystkich chembaronów Zaun. Nie jest buntownikiem zaprowadzającym sprawiedliwość (chociaż sam być może tak o sobie myśli). Dla Urgota ci chembaronowie wtrącali się w naturalny chaos przetrwania, nakładając prawo na wyjętych spod prawa, chociaż nielegalnie. Ich władza wynika z pieniędzy i wpływów, a nie siły osobistej, a Urgot nie może się z tym pogodzić. Zawsze gdy wytropi i zarżnie kolejnego barona, na pamiątkę chemicznie wypala sobie jego symbol na własnym ciele. Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, gdy imię Urgota stało się rozpoznawalne na ulicy; poplecznicy garną się do jego boku, lecąc do potęgi niczym ćmy do płomienia. W pewien sposób Urgot stał się superłotrem Zaun. Niektóre z najwcześniejszych inspiracji Urgota rzeczywiście pochodziły od łotrów z Batmana, którzy często są przesadni zarówno pod względem wyglądu, jak i wyrażanej filozofii. A jednak, gdy przyjrzycie się ich historiom, zrozumiecie, jak i dlaczego stali się tym, kim są — to właśnie uznaliśmy za nasz cel w przypadku Urgota. — Postacie takie jak Pingwin i Joker są mroczne — mówi ilustrator, '''Victor „3rdColossus” Maury'. — Ale ich tło fabularne i wygląd sprawiają, że stają się ikoniczne i atrakcyjne.'' Podobnie jak wielu łotrów z Batmana, Urgot uwielbia igrać ze swoimi ofiarami, a dzięki swojej pokręconej figlarności i bystremu umysłowi jest kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłym brutalem. Przez jakiś czas Urgot był przesadnie teatralny także w grze. Jego prowokacja była trwającym minutę monologiem, który kończył się tylko w przypadku, gdy został zaatakowany. To jednak szybko się znudziło. Być może jeszcze dramatyczniej wyglądało, gdy podczas swojej superumiejętności wyciągał organki i grał przyjemną melodyjkę, monologując do gracza wciąganego w wir zagłady. Niestety nie przeszło to do gry, ponieważ czas trwania jego superumiejętności został za bardzo skrócony podczas prac rozwojowych. [[Plik:Urgot VU concept 09.jpg|center|600px|thumb|''Oryginalny rysunek, który zainspirował superumiejętność Urgota.]] Sześć nóg albo nic ''Powodem, dla którego Urgot OG ma mechaniczne nogi, jest fakt, że został rozrąbany w pół przez i dosłownie potrzebował nowej dolnej części ciała. Zaktualizowany Urgot opuścił Noxus w jednym kawałku i nie potrzebował już wszystkich tych nóg, ale Urgot z ludzkimi nogami wcale nie przypominał Urgota. — Pamiętam, że mówiliśmy: „Kurczę, fajnie by było, gdyby udało nam się znaleźć sposób na użycie tych nóg w grze” — mówi projektant gry, '''David „RiotRepertoir” Capurro'.'' I wtedy to się stało. — Siedziałem na spotkaniu i myślałem o Urgocie — mówi RiotRepertoir. — Nagle pomyślałem: „Hej, a gdyby każda noga miała oddzielny czas odnowienia i deptałaby ludzi?” — Ale przy zaledwie czterech nogach, każdy kwadrant, który mógłby deptać Urgot, byłby za duży i wyglądałoby to zbyt topornie. Dlatego zamiast czterech nóg Urgot potrzebował sześciu. — Chociaż brzmiało to wariacko, ten pomysł naprawdę pomógł ustalić dalszy rozwój bohatera — mówi 3rdColossus. Deptanie nie utrzymało się długo i zostało zastąpione kolanami miotającymi ogniem — poprzednikami tych strzelających kolan. — Swoją drogą, nie mogłem uwierzyć, że ludzie tak bardzo się tym nakręcili — mówi RiotRepertoir. — Myślałem: „Jesteście pewni? Mówicie, że strzelające kolana to świetny pomysł? Poważnie?”. Naprawdę się ucieszyłem i poczułem pewną ulgę, że najwyraźniej graczom także to się spodobało. Po części człowiek, po części maszyna, w całości ciacho Sześć nóg Urgota stanowiło ważny przełom w rozwoju, ale to nie oznacza, że łatwo je było zaprojektować. — Pracuję nad bohaterami od sześciu lat — mówi główny grafik '''Larry „The Bravo Ray” Ray' — i nogi Urgota były moim największym dotychczasowym wyzwaniem. — Wszelkie mechaniczne części wykorzystywane przez Urgota w grze musiały mieć sens. Nie było miejsca na przypadkowe metaliczne elementy, które nie pomagały mu poruszać się, zginać kończyn lub demolować otoczenie. Oprócz tego, wszystkie jego wzmocnione części musiały być rzeczami, które mógł faktycznie znaleźć w głębinach Zaun — a zatem żadnych laserów, miotaczy ognia, ani innych bajerów.'' — Larry przychodził i mówił: „Okej ludzie, dziś opracowałem tę część machiny” — mówi RiotRepertoir. — Każdego dnia przynosił nowy zestaw schematów. Zdeformowane, napęczniałe ciało dawnego Urgota, w połączeniu z jego gwałtownym, skupionym na jednym celu umyśle, sprawiało, że wydawał się naprawdę nieludzki. Był to jeden z powodów, dla których trudno było się z nim identyfikować. Jednym z celów nowego projektu Urgota było uwypuklenie jego człowieczeństwa, szczególnie w inteligentnych oczach i ekspresyjnej twarzy. Jego skóra może być chorobliwie blada, z gnijącym ciałem w miejscach, gdzie łączy się z metalem, i być może jest na wpół maszyną, ale wciąż wyraźnie pozostaje człowiekiem. Ale spoglądając w jego oczy, gdy zacznie was powoli rozczłonkowywać, zrozumiecie, że nie jest potworem napędzanym ślepą rządzą krwi. To wyrachowany, działający celowo i bezlitośnie wizjoner. Obrazy Urgot.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Urgota Urgot OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Urgota Urgot GiantEnemyCrabgotSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Wielkiego Wrogiego Krabgota Urgot ButcherSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Urgota Rzeźnika Urgot Battlecast concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna M.W. Urgota (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Stare umiejętności zmniejszają obrażenia zadawane przez cel o 15% na 2.5 sekundy. | Poziomy = | Celowanie = Zaunyński Wzmacniacz Pocisków to efekt przy trafieniu i efekt czarów. | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Zaunyński Wzmacniacz Pocisków nie działa na nieuchronne obrażenia zadawane przez cel. * Zaunyński Wzmacniacz Pocisków nie kumuluje się, a kolejne ataki podstawowe i odświeżają efekt. | Film = }} | Opis = : Urgot wystrzeliwuje w kierunku kursora w linii prostej rakietę, zadając obrażenia fizyczne pierwszej trafionej wrogiej jednostce i nakładając na nią . Jeśli cel rakiety zginie, Urgot odzyskuje połowę kosztu many. | Opis 2 = Rakiety stają się samonaprowadzające, gdy cel znajduje się . Lecą one bezpośrednio do celu, ignorując inne jednostki na drodze. Mogą wylecieć za mgłę wojny i zadać obrażenia, ale nie ujawniając celu. | Poziomy = *Obrażenia fizyczne: 10/40/70/100/130 (+85% obrażeń ataku) | Celowanie = Kwasowy Łowca to liniowa, kolidująca umiejętność mierzona. Kwasowy Łowca pod wpływem to pojedynczo celowana umiejętność. | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Efekty czarów = Pojedyncze | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Kwasowy Łowca pod wpływem nie wymaga wizji na trafionym celu i może być aktywowany nawet wtedy, gdy cel jest we Mgle Wojny lub jest niewidzialny. * Kwasowy Łowca posiada chwilowy czas rzucania, który przerywa pozostałe czynności Urgota. | Film = }} : Urgot ładuje swój Kondensator Terroru, tworząc tarczę, absorbującą obrażenia przez 5 sekund. | Opis 2 = Gdy tarcza jest włączona, podstawowe ataki Urgota i przeciwników na 1.5 sekundy. | Poziomy = *Tarcza: 60/100/140/180/220 (+8% maksymalnej many) (+80% mocy umiejętności) *Spowolnienie: 20/25/30/35/40% | Celowanie = Kondensator Terroru to pół-ulepszenie będące efektem przy trafieniu i efektem czarów. | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = | Dodatkowe informacje = * Kondensator Terroru posiada czas rzucania, ale nie przerywa pozostałych czynności Urgota. * Kondensator Terroru może zostać aktywowany podczas , bez przerywania go. * Spowolnienie nie kumuluje się, a kolejne ataki podstawowe i odświeżają je. * Jeśli Kondensator Terroru zostanie aktywowany podczas lotu ataku podstawowego lub , to pociski również będą nakładać . | Film = }} : Urgot wystrzeliwuje w wybrane miejsce pocisk żrący, oznaczając trafionych wrogów. Trafieni przeciwnicy mają osłabiony pancerz i otrzymują obrażenia fizyczne co sekundę przez 5 sekund. jest w stanie namierzyć cele, znajdujące się pod wpływem Noxiańskiego Pocisku Żrącego. | Poziomy = *Osłabienie pancerza: 12/14/16/18/20% *Obrażenia fizyczne na sek.: 15/26/37/48/59 (+12% premii do obrażeń ataku) *Całkowite obrażenia fizyczne: 75/130/185/240/295 (+60% premii do obrażeń ataku) | Celowanie = Noxiański Pocisk Żrący to celowana w miejcie docelowe umiejętność obszarowa. | Obrażenia = Fizyczne | Efekty czarów = Obszarowe | Efekty przy trafieniu = Nie | Bariery = Tak | Pocisk = *Obszar działania: 300 | Tarcze czarów = blokują umiejętność. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Noxiański Pocisk Żrący zapewnia chwilową wizję w obszarze działania. * Osłabienie pancerza kumuluje się w współpracuje z innymi przebiciami pancerza. | Film = }} sek. | Koszt = 100 many | Zasięg = 550/700/850 | Opis = : Urgot wybranego wrogiego bohatera i siebie na 1 sekundę. Podczas trwania tego efektu Urgot może w każdej chwili aktywować , ale pozostałych umiejętności już nie. | Opis 2 = Po tym czasie zamienia się z nim miejscami i go o 40% na 3 sekundy oraz zyskuje możliwość przenikania przez jednostki przez 1 sekundę, a otrzymywane przez niego obrażenia są redukowane o pewien procent przez 5 sekund. Dodatkowo wszystkie pozostałe wrogie jednostki są na 1.5 sekundy. | Poziomy 2 = *Redukcja obrażeń: 30/40/50% | Celowanie = Hiperkinetyczny Odwracacz Pozycji to pojedynczo celowana na wroga umiejętność będąca zniknięciem, pół-ulepszeniem dla Urgota i osłabieniem dla celu. | Obrażenia = | Efekty czarów = Nie | Efekty przy trafieniu = | Bariery = | Tarcze czarów = blokuję umiejętność i przerywa ładowanie się Urgota. | Dodatkowe informacje = * Odporność na efekty kontroli tłumu zapewniana przez i zapobiegają , ale nie zapobiegają zamianie miejsc, gdy czas trwania umiejętności zakończy się. * Jeśli Urgot zostanie unieruchomiony podczas trwania efektu, to zamiana miejsc wystąpi. * Hiperkinetyczny Odwracacz Pozycji nie może zostać przerwany po połowie czasu ładowania. | Film = }} Wskazówki * Przed użyciem umieść kursor myszy nad przeciwnikiem trafionym . Po użyciu zignoruje innych wrogów i uderzy we wskazany cel. * Urgot doskonale sprawdza się w krótkich potyczkach. Traf przeciwników i użyj kilku namierzających . en:Urgot/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów